From Vanilla to Dominant
by hadersharlot
Summary: Somebody goes from making love to being hardcore in a few hours.


"Bend over" is what I heard when Bill started giving out orders. Ever since I forced his inner dominant out of him a few week ago, he was now comfortable breaking out of his modest, humble mold. We had just gotten back from filming again and today was different from yesterday. Yesterday Bill had been so gentle, but today I could see lust in his eyes and it was going to be rough. I bent over the edge of his hotel room bed and rest my elbows on the mattress. He took my leggings by their waistband and pulled them forcefully down my legs. He got on his knees and I felt him kissing the back of my thighs. He moved closer and closer, until I finally felt him flick his tongue over my panties. A moan escaped from my lips. I could feel his sparse facial hair on the inside of my thighs. He was working his mouth over a lacey path, when he pushed my panties to the side and licked my bare pussy. I was desperately trying to wriggle around, but he had me kept in place by forcefully holding onto each of my legs.

He ripped my panties down to where they met my leggings around my ankles. He started to work his tongue around the crevices of my pussy. Not leaving a single inch unattended. Bill took one of his masculine hands and groped my ass while he was tending to my needs. I felt him leave a hard smack on my ass cheek, making me whimper. It was like his own way of branding me for a short period of time. I was his to do what he wanted. I felt him insert one of his fingers. He started pumping and curling in all the right spots. I couldn't help myself; I was writhing in pleasure. My hands were gripping his sheets and I felt him put some of his weight on top of me. He was still fingering me, but told me that I wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to watch me twitch and shake by his own hand.

He pulled his finger out and quickly flipped me over. He shoved his finger into my mouth and made me suck off my own juices. "If you want me inside of you, you have to show me how bad you want it". I sucked his finger like my everything depended on it. If it would make him plunge inside of me, I was going to obey. "Hands above your head" he ordered. I obliged and rested my wrists on one of his pillows. He pulled out some bondage tape from the night side table and restrained me. I saw him take out anal beads and a bottle of lube as well. "Bill, I'm not really into that. Butt play isn't something I really like" I said cautiously. What happened next took things to the next level, but I still enjoyed the heat of this moment. He balled up my panties and forced them into my mouth and covered it with a piece of the bondage tape. I was completely helpless and it turned me on even more.

He took some lube and rubbed along my asshole. This was foreign for me, but I still enjoyed the feeling. I saw him lube up the toy and he plunged it into my ass. I clenched around it and at first was in slight pain. But as he eased it in and out, I grew used to the feeling and started to enjoy myself. Once he knew I was enjoying myself, he left it in my ass and came up to meet my face. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered "I am gonna fuck you until you are numb. You're going to take every last drop of me". I felt goose bumps form on my skin. He was going to take complete control of me.

He sat up and looked down at my completely surrendered body. He licked his hand and rubbed it on the tip of his cock. He slid his cock up and down my folds and slapped his dick on the surface of my pussy. My moans were muffled, but I still was as vocal as possible. He entered me and started thrusting. I could feel him hitting my g-spot, sending electric vibes throughout my body. I was in complete bliss. He grabbed my hips and made me meet his rhythm. I could feel him leaving indentations of his fingers on my skin. I felt like I was going to explode any second. He leaned over top of me and put his hand around my throat. He was fucking me hard and starring me in the eyes while he did it.

"Do you like it when I do this? Moan for daddy" he commanded. I tried to moan as loud as possible, but they were muffled under the fabric of my own panties. "I said moan!" and I then felt him slap me across the face. I tried to let out a whimper, but I was still hushed. That's when ripped the tape off of my mouth and pulled my panties out of my mouth. I felt him grab my hair and pull, "Tell me you like it!" he said. "Yes daddy. Yes I love it when you fuck me. Come inside of me. Come all over me. I just love it when daddy fucks me" I yelled.

He took two of his fingers, put them in my mouth quickly, pulled them out, and then started rubbing my clit. He was maneuvering back and forth. I was so close to coming. I heard myself screaming his name. "Bill! Bill! Fuck me daddy!" He pulled the butt plug out and started taking turns thrusting into my ass and pussy. I was becoming a quivering mess, just aching for an orgasm. He kept switching off and I felt myself erupt. I squirted and he tried to lap it all up. He was still thrusting inside of me when he ran his hand down the length of my cunt and put his now wet fingers into his mouth. "You taste so good baby" he cooed.

He leaned down and lay his head right by my ear. I could hear him grunting in my ear, making me feel the need to come again. "I'm gonna come and you're gonna take it!" he yelled. He plunged back inside of me, pumped a few more thrusts out, and came inside of me. Which made me follow behind him, squeezing his cock with my own muscles. He pulled out and laid beside me. I was still lying there, restrained and his come dripping out of my body. He undid my bonds and put my hand on my pussy. He moved it around on my come drenched self and then put it in my mouth. "How do I taste?" he asked me. "Very nice" I replied. I lay in his bed, lit a cigarette, and appreciated Bill's new found freaky side.


End file.
